


Day 10: Gunplay

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Gun Kink, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jesse asked him for this almost a month ago. It took Hanzo some time to determine if he wanted this or not but when he gets into the role, he finds that he enjoys it almost as much as his boyfriend does.





	Day 10: Gunplay

A slow smile forms on Hanzo’s lips as he watches his boyfriend. “You are doing so well,” he praises Jesse by running his pale, delicate fingers through the other man’s messy brown hair. The sharpshooter hums out a small, distressed noise around Hanzo’s cock as it pushes its way further into his throat. “Be silent, McCree,” Hanzo orders, tightening his hold on the peacekeeper revolver in his hand as he levels it with Jesse’s head.

Hanzo was not sure about this when Jesse told him what he wanted a while ago. At the time, the archer had brushed it off, not willing to agree to this so soon. The two had always been very open about their kinks with one another but this had been one that was completely foreign to Hanzo. Nevertheless, he did as much research on it as possible to prepare himself for tonight.

After returning to the base after a particularly stressful mission he was ready. Jesse had long forgotten of their conversation a few weeks ago. Hanzo sent a message to Jesse before arriving in the base, telling him that he needed to be ready. He instructed the cowboy to strip down and told him how to prepare himself. When Hanzo entered Jesse’s bedroom he was delighted to find his boyfriend kneeling on the floor, handcuffed with a bright red butt plug inside of him. He simply reminded his boyfriend of the color system that they had put in place, before walking to Jesse’s nightstand and retrieving Jesse’s revolver.

“Get up,” Hanzo commands, tightening his fingers in Jesse’s hair and pulling him roughly off of his member. He watches with pleasure as a long string of saliva attaches his dick to his lover’s gasping mouth. He pulls at the soft brown locks to guide Jesse to his feet, then pushes him down onto the bed.

“You better have prepared yourself for me,” he says in a dark voice, pressing the gun against Jesse’s chest as he reaches down, pulling the red plug out from Jesse’s hole. It takes a moment for him retrieve the lube and unscrew the cap, struggling a bit to do it one-handed. After a moment he is leaning over his boyfriend, pressing the tip of his member against the cowboy’s entrance.

He drags the tip of the gun up the length of his boyfriend’s leaking cock, reveling in the way it twitches and the larger man squirms beneath him. He notices how McCree has been mostly silent thus far into their scene and he breaks for a moment to ask, “What is your color?”

An almost breathless gasp of “Green,” has him sinking into his lover in one motion, grinning as Jesse groans loudly and tries to roll his hips downward.

“Disgusting,” he says with a slight smirk as he fucks his boyfriend slowly, moving the peacekeeper up to rest just below Jesse’s neck, pressing up against his chin and forcing the brunette’s head back. “I won’t even have to touch you at this rate will I McCree?” he asks, earning him a quick shake of the head from his lover.

He watches as Jesse’s mouth gapes open in pleasure and another idea enters his head, one that he had seen in several videos while he had been “researching” this type of thing. “You seem to like your gun a lot, Jesse, why don’t you give it a kiss?” He asks with a smirk, pressing the barrel of the gun to the other man’s lips.

Jesse looks completely gone at that moment, eagerly following the directions given to him. He locks his eyes onto his boyfriend’s as he presses his lips to the revolver. He moans slightly at one particularly good thrust into him, giving Hanzo all of the confidence he needs.

“Stick out your tongue,” Hanzo commands, not hesitating to drag the cold metal of the firearm cross the slickness of Jesse’s tongue, watching him practically drool. “Open your mouth, Jesse,” comes the next order, “Your mouth is bigger than that, love. Open up.” The command comes harsher this time, and Jesse aches to obey it, moaning as Hanzo pushes the tip of the gun past his lips.

“There you go,” Hanzo says softly, pushing the barrel down his boyfriend’s throat. “You are such a slut for this, Jesse,” he says with a small smirk, listening to the taller man’s moans as he fucks his mouth with his own gun.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
